The invention relates to fluid loading arm control systems, and more particularly to systems for disconnecting a fluid loading arm from a tank where the latter and/or the arm is carried by a vehicle, such as a road or railroad vehicle, in the event of untimely departure of the vehicle.
For the above purpose it is known to provide the loading arm with a safety disconnector at its downstream end, i.e. the end that connects to the tank, the safety disconnector comprising two pipe elements each fitted with a valve that is normally in the closed position and that moves to its open position when said pipe elements are connected. The pipe elements are locked together by mechanical means adapted to give way at a predetermined load so that it is at this location that the loading arm and the tank disconnect in the event of the vehicle moving off with the tank still connected to the arm.
This solution is fairly satisfactory as it makes it possible to keep the arm and the tank closed after their separation, thanks to the valves. Nevertheless, it imposes some strain on the arm which may be very highly loaded before the safety disconnector gives way.
The present invention is directed to alleviating this disadvantage.